Wrapped In Chains
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Two Shot. Brendan escapes from jail to protect Ste.
1. Chapter 1

Wrapped In Chains

The sound of the ambulance was literally almost screaming in your ear, as the ear-piercing sirens became louder and louder as they drove into the rusty prison gates. This prison has been knocking around since the 1890s. In 1890, it was some sort of asylum for sick people. Still was kind of prison but not completely. Since people who are mentally ill were put in there just for the sake of it. Closed down in the late 1960s, re-opened as a prison in the early 1970s. That is why the gates are so rusty, people hardly park their cars to visit people. Scared that people will break their cars even though their locked away inside. Also because it use to be an asylum, people feel strange presences sometimes. Not a very nice one at that, the ambulance van was the first to use the visitors gates in weeks.

The police officer had to open it first hand, it doesn't use electricity. They were slightly struggling, one of them groaned. As the gate was slowly opening, making a creaking sound as it was pushed wide open. They eventually made enough space for the ambulance to drive through, as they both huffed in unison. One of them wiped the sweat of his forehead. The gate still had the old sign of the asylum. Though it was so dusty and worn out that you could hardly see it. It just has the name written on it, with a red rose painted on below it. It was just a stone sign pinned down to the rusty metal gate.

The ambulance crew jumped out quickly, as they hastily made their way into the prison after all the prisoners were sent back to their cells like teenagers in a high school when the inspectors arrive. As one man laid on the floor, he looked so broken. As his battered and bruised body laid across the floor motionless. With blood trickling down his bloody lip, his eyes were all swollen. His ribs were broken in two like sticks that you put in a fire. His arm was broken just the same, the sound of the arm breaking. Made the person who was attacking this man disgorge in sickness.

The man never wanted to do that, the sound went right through him. It was worst then the sound of fingernails scratching across a blackboard, a lot worst. The ambulance crew were made up of four people, four men to be exact. As one of them has hold of a stretcher, as the three spare men lift the man from the floor and place him in the stretcher. He was heavy to lift, though the paramedics had enough practice. Two police officers followed them into the ambulance, as they both sat opposite the unconscious man, the man's name was Brendan Seamus Brady.

"Will he remain consciousness?" one of the middle-aged police officers asked, as they looked over at the doctors who looked like they were going to go into labor. As they all had their legs opened, biting their fingernails.

"It's impossible to say since we have not examined him yet" one of the doctors spoke, finally closing his legs to show some respect. As he put one leg over his other, sorting out his white coat.

"Alright, I can't get over that sound of his arm breaking, it was like the worst possible sound you could hear, it literally made you feel so squeamish; I mean there's murderer's in there, rapists in there yet I don't think any of them showed any pleasure in hearing that sound" the poor police officer was scarred for life now. That sound kept ringing in his ears, that horrendous sound of the arm breaking.

"Imagine how the man who had his arm broken felt" the second doctor reminded them, he was glad he was not there to witness it. If these grown-up police officers who deal with psychopaths day in and day out, are getting this worked up over a sound. Then it must have been the type of sound Hell makes.

"The man passed out as soon as it happened" the police officers informed him. Finally giving him some more details about the incident. They wrote it down, looking back towards the police officer who seemed to be squinting.

"Don't think about it" the second doctor suggested, as he finally looked down on the almost lifeless man. Analyzing the man, writing down notes of his appearances and what he can physically see wrong with him.

They stayed silent for the rest of the journey, as the ambulance finally arrives at the hospital after ten minutes of driving. They hear it stop, almost suddenly as not one of them was expecting the sudden stop.

The third doctor opens up the door, as they pull Brendan's body out of the ambulance. Quickly pulling it across the green cut grass, as they pulled it inside. Nurse Lindsey Butterfield was now called over, as the nurses and doctors took over. Lindsey, Paul Browning and two other non-local nurses grabbed onto it. With the two police officers walking hastily behind them.

"I know who he is" Paul told them,as he just about recognized his face though he only knew bits and bobs about him, for example. He knew Lynsey Nolan was his friend for one. Though he didn't know him well enough,so he was allowed to operate on him.

It was about ten minutes later, when someone finally spoke of his current situation.

"Okay, thirty-three year old male, is reported to have broken his right arm, his ribs, two black eyes; I think he will have to stay in hospital; putting him back in prison now will likely kill him" Lindsey admitted, the two police officers looked between one another.

"We got duties miss, once he is fixed up then we have to take him back" the second police officer told her.

"Without sounding rude officer, I also have duties and my duty here is to let him stay and recover here for a couple of days" Lindsey crossed her arms.

"I understand your position miss but we run a very tight ship here and he needs to come back once he wakes up and is alert enough to come back; I don't want to wait any longer then we have to" the second officer replied to her, his voice sounded harsh.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" Lindsey looked towards Paul for approval. He just started at the blank wall for a moment, thinking about what to do. He was finding the decision hard, he doesn't deal with many prisoners.

"Lindsey is right, he needs to stay here until he is completely and utterly better" Paul told them. They didn't look impressed, as they had faces like thunder. They walked over to the other side, looking down at Brendan. He didn't look well granted, though he was more at risk in here. He told Steven Hay that and he has struck to his words.

"He is more at risk in here" the first police officer then stated, as he looked at Lindsey. Alerting her that he 'know's best' when in reality. He doesn't know at all, what he speaks is not entirely true anymore.

"Were sorry but were sticking to our words too" Paul went on the other side, looking at Brendan's heart monitor. He shook his head, it did not good. In fact, it looked like he was going to be in a coma for a couple of days at least.

"We will discuss things later" the first police officer told them, as he walked outside for some much-needed fresh air. The second police officer stayed in the room, sitting on the chair which was opposite the bed.

Lindsey breathed, as she walked past Paul who was writing all his details on his clipboard. He looked down on him one last time. Before looking back up, and towards the second police officer who was looking down on Brendan with annoyance.

"I need to go also, remember officer; I'm a trained doctor I will win this debate" Paul told him before exiting the room with a small smile. This will look good on his CV for when he applies again for the job that they turned him down for.

The officer shook his head, he always thought that doctor looked shifted. As he waited for his colleague to return. He waited a couple of moments, until the sound of the door opening startled him slightly.

"Alright?" he asked the first police officer, who was called Nick. The second police officer went by the name William.

"Yes William, just hoping that the doctors will see sense and return this man to where he belongs, prison" Nick told William, who nodded in total agreement.

"I'm sure they will come to their senses once he wakes up, his humor will drive them up the wall; his sarcastic remarks and his far-fetched anecdotes" William informed him, as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Absolutely" Nick answered, they were so sure of themselves. As they sat facing each other, Nick felt Brendan's pulse.

"He is fighting to survive" Nick told him, William bit his top lip.

"Do you believe that people in coma's can hear?" William then asked him.

"No, I think its a load of bollocks" Nick admitted, he was not a very optimistic man. He was the type of man who thought miracles were just coincidences, the type of man who believes that people who die just stay dead. He didn't even believe in old wife's tales.

"People claim though" William was cut of almost instantly.

"People claim money that doesn't belong to them, people claim they were abducted by aliens, those type of people are nut-cases" Nick spoke, with just certainly in his voice.

"Can't blame people for wishing the impossible though" William sighed, as he looked out the window. As one pigeon flew by for a short amount of time. Nick checked the time.

"I had a chat with my wife the other day, we were talking about our Jenny" Nick started, interrupting the silence which made time go slower with every moment of silence.

"Oh yeah? How is your Jenny doing at Uni?" William asked him.

"She got kicked out, she was caught with drugs" Nick told him.

"Christ, you wouldn't think she was your daughter" William insisted. He was quite shocked, Jenny seemed like a good girl to him. Her grades were sky-high as well.

The door opened again, Paul returned much to Nick's disappointment. He was hoping for a bit of eye-candy. (Lindsey Butterfield being the eye-candy, he thought she looked like a younger version of his wife).

"Alright Doctor, what has the head doctor decided ?" Nick asked him, he has been weighing up his options lately.

"Brendan is here to stay" Paul told them simply. Nick groaned as quietly as possible, as he put his head down to stop Paul seeing his frustrated face.

"We have to make the most out of it then, William get the books out from your car and I'll stay here, guarding him because he can escape at any time in this state" Nick spoke with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, Excuse me doctor but me and Nick both have a date with Martina Cole" William spoke, almost with obvious sarcasm. As the secret meaning was, move out of my way and let me and Nick read her books.

"Yes, go ahead" Paul was grinning, as he knew he would win this abridged debate. He looked over at Nick, still grinning for him to see. Nick looked away and down on Brendan. He heard Paul leave, with a spring in his step.

...

The following day, Nick and William were found sleeping, with their heads on the bed. Right by Brendan's side on either side. Their books were faced down on the floor, kept on the page they were out. Nick's hand was actually over Brendan's chest by accident. While William's hand was just hanging down. To makes things even more cartoon like, they were both snoring.

The doctors were laughing quietly outside.

"Like two Chief Wiggin's" Paul told them, they laughed again.

This was not professional at all. They opened the door, which awoken Nick in a flash. As he quickly took his hand of Brendan's chest, looking up at him humiliated. As he picked up the book from the floor.

"Sorry, just a little nap; William!" Nick hissed, turning up his volume when he spoke the name. William re-opened his eyes, as he looked up with a yawn.

"Sorry" William was still half-asleep. Lindsey just nodded, as she went to the other side. She gave a secret smile, as she looked down on the floor. With her hand over her mouth, though she took it of after a few moments. It was out of her system now.

"Okay, well you know already that he is staying; we need to do some tests on him when he wakes up, which looks like it won't be for a couple of days yet" Lindsey already fitted the tube around Brendan's mouth, which fed him while he slept.

"Yes of cause miss, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday" Nick told her, trying to get his dignity back at least.

"It's okay, it's forgotten; right well I best get back to work" Lindsey gave a small charismatic smile before walking outside.

...

The second day of Brendan's coma was just the same old, same old. Nothing new happened, his pulse was the same, his heart was the same. The only thing that happened to him lying there was Paul getting a cast ready for his broken arm.

...

The third day was even less different, William claimed he saw Brendan move his finger a little though nothing else seems to of come of it.

...

On the fourth day however, the tests began. As the nurse tested his pulse several times in the day, being in a coma for four days, gets them worrying. As they discussed his chances of waking up, it was more likely he was going to wake up.

...

On the fifth day, Brendan finally opened his eyes. It was twenty to three in the afternoon when he opened his eyes. They were alerted straight away, as they called Lindsey in. Brendan was very fragile, as he tried to speak to her.

"Can I have some painkillers?" Brendan asked her weakly, as he looked towards her slightly. He looked down on his arm which had a cast around it now.

"I have to check, can he?" Lindsey asked the two police officers. Nick put his coffee down.

"Yes, go ahead" Nick told her, William left at this point. They didn't need two of them there now, since Brendan was too weak to try anything really. Nick watched Lindsey leave.

"We thought we lost you, for a moment" Nick told Brendan, as he slurped some coffee.

"You would have liked that" Brendan coughed slightly, as he slumped back down. With a sigh, Lindsey returned a few moments later with three painkillers and water.

"Thank you" Brendan speaks, taking the painkillers and water. As he put all three in his mouth, with water. Though he never swallowed. Lindsey left again, as she had to go and work on another patient.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked him. Brendan just nodded, he pointed towards the door. Nick looked towards the door, as Brendan took out the three painkillers. He started to talk.

"Outside that door is something that prison can never be" Brendan spoke, discreetly putting the painkillers in Nick's coffee. They were now hidden.

"Yeah" Nick looked back, already picking up his coffee. Brendan sat back and waited for the sound of him choking and fainting. It wouldn't kill him, just make him pass out.

"I feel a bit funny" Nick felt his forehead, Brendan took no pleasure in it. As he watched him slowly digest the drugs. Nick starts to choke now, as he stands up then collapsed. Brendan gritted his teeth, hoping no one heard him fall.

Brendan breathed, as he started to take out the wires in his wrists. He looked out the door-window, nobody was standing outside. So he took the chance to escape and kill Trevor Royle who beat up his Steven. He found this out by the newspapers, to say he loathed Trevor was an understatement. He got beat up on purpose, this was apart of his plan.

As Brendan weakly stood up, he groaned as he felt the sides of his ribs with one hand. Walking across the room, feeling very light-headed.

...

As he opened the door, to the nurses. Though he ripped of the sign that read prisoner. Brendan carried on walking, holding onto the walls.

"Sir, let me help you get back to bed" one nurse spoke, as she got one side of him.

"No" Brendan replied, brushing her of slightly. As he ventured closer to the exit door, he opened it to find stairs. He groaned, as he weakly walked down them. Holding onto the railings.

The nurse followed him.

"Sir, you cannot leave" she told him.

"Go away!" Brendan snapped at her, she stepped back.

He returned to walk.

"I'm going to get someone" she warned Brendan, quickly making her way back up. Brendan could hear people upstairs frantically running about, they found Nick's lifeless body.

As Brendan finally get's to the other exit door, after more stairs. He opens the door, the fresh air hitting his face. It felt good, really good. As he breathed in the oxygen, he then heard some people rushing down. He gasped, rushing away in agony. As he hid behind the wall.

To his luck, they ran the opposite way. Now all Brendan has to do is find Trevor... and some new clothes.

...

Brendan found himself, still in his hospital robe. He finds himself on a poor estate in Chester. He cannot believe his life has come to stealing poor people's clothes from their washing line in a dodgy estate.

As he quickly grabs some clothes, without even looking. It was yellow shirt with pink shorts, possibly the worst outfit but fashion wasn't on his mind right now. As he shamefully got changed in an empty broken garage.

He was in agony still, as he stepped out in the outfit. He found some trainers with holes in them, which was a lucky find really. As he carried on walking down the estate, looking like a camp homeless man.

"You" Brendan breaths, as he see's a man in a hoodie.

"Piss of, I got no money" the hoodie hissed at him.

"Do you know where I can find a Trevor Royle?" Brendan asked him, coughing soon after.

"No" he replied.

Brendan carried on walking, well more like limping. He asks some more, until someone finally says yes and gives him the address to where to find him but tells Brendan not tell Trevor how he found him.

...

Brendan finds Trevor, as his two 'guard's invite Brendan into the sleazy club that he seems to own.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?" Trevor asked him.

"You hurt someone very close to me" Brendan tells him, in a rough sounding voice. Trevor just laughs.

"Who might that be?" Trevor asked him.

"Steven" Brendan hissed.

"Oh Ste, yeah; he got a real beating from me; why is he your boyfriend" Trevor mocked, not knowing their relationship. Brendan stayed silent.

"He isn't, is he?" Trevor asked him. Brendan says nothing.

"Well, looks like Steven got some skeletons in his closet" Trevor walked closer to him. "I'm just toying with the lad"

"I will kill you" Brendan snarled.

"Go on then" Trevor leaned forward. Brendan went to punch him but he couldn't even touch him mind hurt him.

"Oh dear, I bet Ste is so glad he got someone as protective as you" Trevor mocks even more.

"I escaped my prison, killing you will be easy" Brendan went to hurt him but failed. As he tried and tired again though he kept missing, as Trevor kept dodging him. Making Brendan more angry.

...

Trevor grabbed onto Brendan's already broken arm, as he could kill him any time he wanted to but he wanted to play with him, toy with him.

"Nice try" Trevor kicked him, he was already fragile. As he landed on the floor at the first kick, as he laid on the floor. Feeling beaten.

"Your going to get what's coming to you" Brendan choked.

"I bet to differ" Trevor gave him another hard kick.

As he lifts him from the ground, drags him outside and chucks him in his van. He was driving to Hollyoaks,when got there after ten minutes. He kicked him out the car at the side of the road, Brendan whimpering when Trevor left.

...

He was even more weak, he gets up. Thinking that nothing could make him feel even worst, he was sadly mistaken. As he walks through, he goes into the alleyway. Where Theresa McQueen spots him.

...

"Brendan?" Theresa goes behind him, he gasps.

"Theresa, don't tell anyone" Brendan replies, all his strength has gone.

"Why shouldn't I?' Theresa asked him.

"Please don't, I got to protect Steven; I got to please" Brendan starts to cry, he was so weak. That he is even crying in front of Theresa.

"Does he know your back?" Theresa asked him.

"No and you can't tell him, he got to forget about me" Brendan tells her.

"I won't tell anyone, what are you doing? How did you escape?" Theresa asked him, shocked.

"No questions Theresa please" Brendan moves past her.

"Just go" Brendan adds, as he walks past the deli, though something stops him. He seen Theresa walking of, she was always quite dumb.

...

As he see's Ste kissing Doug, his heart breaks into a million pieces. You could hear it shatter, as more tears roll down his cheek.

Ste was only with Doug because he didn't want to be alone.

**To ZZZ to finish this, will finish it tomoz **

**zzz**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the deli, before things went any more imitate. As Ste broke away, taking his clutches.

"Ste, you always do this to me, why? Every time I try to get close to you, you go cold on me" Doug sounded quite sad though he expected it.

"I got to go" Ste told him, as he slowly limped out in his crutches after Trevor's second attack. Paul Browning blamed it all on him when Mercedes walked in. Saying he was trying to get the drugs of him. Resulting in Trevor giving him another beating, as he broke his leg this time.

He would have broke Brendan's leg too if his arm wasn't broken. Trevor has some morals, he knew Brendan would be unable to walk without collapsing if he broken his leg too. He was human and had some sort of conscience. After all ,nobody is one dimension. It's almost impossible to be one dimension, everyone have bad and good points. Some people just have more bad points.

"No Ste, I'm not letting you go out on your own" Doug started, as he followed him outside. Which is when Steven looked down the road, he could see a familiar figure about half way down the road.

"I'll be okay, I want some alone time" Ste replied to him, Doug just nodded and went back inside. He was a push-over at times and easily lead.

...

As he follows the figure, though on his crutches he was very slow as well. Both of them were now, Brendan unaware that Steven was lagging behind him as he lagged himself. Except he never had anything to hold himself up with, just the walls.

"Brendan" Steven called, as he made his way slightly faster.

Though he couldn't go any faster without being in agony. Brendan hear's his name being called, though carried on walking. As he puts his hands on the wall, ignoring the voice. He knew exactly who it was.

Steven groans loudly, as he finally gets to him, he forced his broken leg to go at normal speed. As he holds onto his arms, unaware one is broken. Brendan groans, as he pushes him back and turns around.

...

"Go away Steven" Brendan hissed cruelly, as he didn't want Steven involved with this anymore then he already has.

"No" Steven answered him, he didn't understand. Why is Brendan out of prison?

"Yes, I don't want anything to do with you, now go back to Doug; you always were going to go back to him after I went to prison" Brendan snarled, though his heart wasn't in this. It was killing him, pushing him away again.

"What are you doing out?" Steven asked him.

"I got out Steven, but it wasn't for you; it was for me" Brendan lied while gritting his teeth.

"You don't mean that, you did come out for me, didn't you? That's why your back in the village, an open space" Steven was cut of.

"Go back to Douglass, Steven, you seem to of made up your mind" Brendan was cut of as well.

"Brendan, if I have to choose between you and Doug then you would win every single time" Steven tells him, that was true. He would choose Brendan over most people, except his children. But even then, he doesn't want to choose him over them or the other way round. He would have them both but with anyone else, then Brendan would win.

"Just go Steven, I'm over you" Brendan broke his heart in a single sentence.

...

Steven just stepped back, as he watched him slowly walk away. Maybe he should just listen to him. It was a spur of the moment but he just walked of as well. He was not thinking right when he went of.

As he returned to the deli.

"You calmed down now?" Doug asked him, as he sat on the couch.

Ste stayed silent, just silent. Not knowing what to tell him, though something Brendan said was carved into his mind.

"Were doing the silent treatment now" Doug sighed, as he went behind the counter.

"I can't do this anymore" Ste finally spoke up.

"Do what?" Doug asked him.

"Live like this, I can't live this lie; Doug I'm sorry but this was never going to work out" Ste admitted, biting his fingernails.

"What? So why did you get back with me? Was it meant to be a joke?" Doug asked, hurt.

"No, I thought I wanted it but I don't; I know that now, you deserve someone who actually loves you and that's not me" Ste answered.

"You still love Brendan?" Doug asked with his arms crossed. Ste just nodded.

"Ste he is prison for thirty years, I'm here now; you need to get over him" Doug replied.

"No, I can't and I won't" Ste told him, looking up

"Fine, even when is not here then he still ruins my relationship with you doesn't he; typical of him" Doug was cut of.

"You know what, I've not got time for this" Ste stood up again, grabbing onto his two crutches.

...

It took Steven about half an hour until he decided to look for Brendan, he couldn't believe that he hasn't tried to yet but with his crutches it was hard. As he limped down the road, looking all over.

Brendan couldn't have got far in his state. He know's most of his hiding and thinking spots by now, the river, the club, the house, the streets. He know's exactly what streets too. So Steven carried on walking.

It took him around an hour until he found him, Steven was in agony still though. As he looked over at Brendan who was sitting on a shop doorstep. He was homeless after all.

"Brendan" Steven called, as he limped towards him.

"Steven, how the hell did you find me?" Brendan asked him. As he stood up.

...

"Come back to mine Brendan, please" Steven pleaded with him.

"No, besides you and Douglass are back together" Brendan told him.

"No, I broke up with him; for you" Steven replied.

"Look at me Steven, I'm in pink shorts and a yellow shirt with holes in my shoes; I'm on the run from the prison, I got one broken arm and broken ribs with two black eyes; I'm not exactly boyfriend material right now" Brendan was too warm aswell to make matters worst.

"You sound boyfriend material to me" Steven answered, Brendan gave an emotionless smile.

"You know what Steven, I'm not going to lose you, I take you home" Brendan stood up and walked over. As Steven passed him one crutch for his broken ribs.

"Thanks" Brendan took it reluctantly, as they both held each other up on the way. Though they had to sneak around a lot. As locals were knocking around, doing their daily routine.

...

Steven had to push Brendan into an alleyway and he kissed him when Sienna Blake walked past, so she wouldn't see Brendan. As he placed his body against it, to try to hide him. Kissing him to hide his face.

"Ow" Brendan said with no emotion, as he released himself from Steven's grip.

"That was just as painful for me as well you know" Steven took his crutch, as he and Brendan carried on limping together. Holding on each other's shoulders, as they had to hide again when Martha Kane walked into the florist.

As they had to kneel down and crawl away from the window, that was very painful. Even more painful than when Steven had to quickly and forcefully push Brendan against the wall. Steven put his hand in to grab a bunch of flowers, as he chucked them on the other side. Martha tutted as she went to the other side.

Which gave Brendan and Steven the perfect chance to make a run for it... A painful run.

As they limped behind each other, Steven fell half-way down. With Brendan holding him up again, as he pulled him closer. Passing him the crutch, as another local named Maxine Minniver walked past, as Steven shoved Brendan gently to behind the bridge which was looking down on the whole village.

As Steven collapsed from the pain, as he waited for Maxine to go down the road. As they got up once again.

"Steven, hey; it's okay" Brendan could see he was in pain, a lot more pain since his leg was broken.

"Come on, quicker" Steven paced down, with Brendan holding him up. Collapsing slightly himself, though he soon for back on his feet. Holding Steven up with all the strength he had left which was not a lot.

Steven was relieved when his home was finally in view, as he and Brendan both fell down. Putting their backs against the garden wall, as they sat on the grass.

"Jesus Christ and I thought Cheryl's work out DVD's were exhausting" Brendan was almost breathless.

"How do you know they were exhausting?" Steven asked him, also out of breath.

"When Lynsey was alive, her and Cheryl once forced me to join them in the summer of 2005, it was a very horrible summer indeed; Eileen walked in as well" Brendan told him.

"Oh, Eileen has got a habit of walking in" Steven gave a small smile.

"Yep, she barges into doors like a sport" Brendan wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Did Cheryl and Lynsey make you do anymore?" Steven asked him, to make light conservation.

"Yep, all summer; I'm glad you never knew me in 2005" Brendan was cut of.

"You would have got arrested if you knew me in 2005" Steven smiled, he was only fifteen back then, while Brendan would have been twenty-five.

"I would have slapped your wrist and sent you to bed without supper" Brendan teased.

"Yeah well I would have stole your car" Steven teased back.

"You already done that, which is why I gave you the slap on the wrist and sent you to bed without supper" Brendan answered back.

"It's wierd though, when I was fifteen you already left school about nine years ago" Steven smiled.

"God Steven, you make me sound really old" Brendan made a face.

...

"Right, let's go in then" Steven stood up, as he fell down again. His leg was throbbing with pain.

"Hey Steven, come on; it's okay" Brendan held him up, as he gave him one crutch, picking up the other one. As Steven unlocked his keys, to hear the sound of Sinead O Connor with her crying daughter.

"Steven, what's going on?" Brendan asked him.

"Ste, thank God your... What's going on?" Sinead asked, she entered where they were. Holding her daughter, while she fed her a milk bottle.

"Sinead, don't tell anyone please" Ste pleaded.

"What is he doing back?" Sinead asked, in her thick Liverpudlian accent.

"Look he got out, don't tell anyone please" Ste pleaded again.

"What is she doing living here?" Brendan asked Steven, holding him up more.

"She moved in" Ste looked between them.

"Hello, she who moved in is here" Sinead said sarcastic.

"Sinead, can you give us a moment; I mean, can you go back to your mum's for tonight?" Ste asked her.

"No, I'm not going back there" Sinead was cut of.

"You heard him Sinead, I think you should go back your mam's" Brendan spoke to her gently.

"Really? Well I'm not going back there" Sinead insisted.

"Sinead please, just go; me and Bren need some alone tonight and your daughter would want to see her Nan" Ste told her.

"I can see where I'm not wanted but I'm not going back their, I'm going to Ruby's and I will be back tomorrow" Sinead told him, as she put Katy in the pram. Pushing her past them, as she slammed the door behind herself. She was not happy as expected.

"Okay Steven, come on" Brendan walked him past the couch and into the bathroom instead.

"Why?" Steven asked, as he sat on the floor.

"I'll run you a bath, no offence but you look like you need one" Brendan told him.

"Oh, can you stay in the bathroom with me then? I can't trust you on your own" Steven confessed.

"My intentions" Brendan put the tap on.

...

"So Sinead won't say anything?" Brendan asked him.

"No, she won't; she wouldn't grass" Steven insisted.

"Okay" Brendan leaned in closer to him, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He had to be gentle with him now.

"Yeah, go on then strip" Brendan said, it was innocent. As Steven started to do it slowly, carefully. As Brendan took away the crutch and placed it on the other side. Moving up closer.

"I had a cast for my arm but it fell of" Brendan told him simply.

"Oh, can you help me; I can't move up right" Steven told him, as Brendan did help him up. As he helped remove his clothes, turning of the tap as Steven adjusted him in the bath.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked, he just nodded weakly.

"Anyway, you need a bath too" Steven insisted, as he picked up a sponge.

"I'm good thanks" Brendan replied to him. As Brendan took the sponge his hand and started to clean him himself. He wanted to feel his skin again, Steven started to softly stroke Brendan's broken arm, smothering him.

"Take your top of Brendan, yellow's not your colour" Steven gave another small smile.

"Yeah it is, you should have seen the one I worn in Southport" Brendan took his top of anyway, as they were bruises on his body. All around, just like Steven's body.

"Why are you wearing pink shorts? In fact I think there for women" Steven gave another smile.

"I got these clothes from a council estate; I had to pick up the first fitting clothes I could find" Brendan slipped out of the trainers, chucking them towards the opposite side of the bathroom.

''Really? I don't even think a charity shop would accept them" Steven groaned quietly,as he moved his broken leg by accident.

"Hey, it's okay; which one is broken?" Brendan asked him.

"That one" Steven pointed towards the left one.

"Okay" Brendan started to soak the right one, rubbing the dirt of with the cheap sponge.

"Right Steven, I got to rub the other one" Brendan told him.

"No, don't touch it please" Ste begged weakly.

"Steven, I got to; you can't leave it all your life" Brendan put one bit of water on the broken one, Steven groaned.

"No! Stop it!" Steven painfully pleaded, as Brendan took his hand away.

"Fine" Brendan ruffled Steven's hair.

"Hmm, should we go to bed now?" Steven asked him, peacefully.

"Okay, your cleaner anyway" Brendan pulled the plug. As he quickly exited the bathroom and into the bedroom to collect the PJ's for Steven. No intercourse tonight.

...

They entered the bedroom,just to relax in each other's arms. As Steven snuggled up to Brendan, as he pulled the covers over him more. It was nice for a change, instead of an empty, cold bed. He felt warmth for the first time in weeks.

As Brendan kisses the top of his head.

"Bren, you're not going to leave me again, are you?" Steven asked, looking up.

"No, were going to run away; go to Germany, France, Italy; the first plane out of England" Brendan sighed. That came out forcefully.

"Anything, I'll do anything if it means I can be with you without having the police on out backs constantly; maybe we should go down under the opposite side, or India that's far away or Iceland" Steven made him laugh.

"Iceland's not that far away" Brendan told him, kissing his lips again.

"Oh? No it's not actually" Steven made face.

"Right, so we get on a plane tomorrow" Brendan spoke, before falling asleep. Steven soon followed, as they held each other through the night.

...

They woke up the sound of two cars and footsteps.

"Steven, what's outside?" Brendan asked him, just as the door was being knocked frantically on.

"Leave it" Steven told him, as he cuddled up more.

"Brendan Brady! You have tens seconds otherwise were breaking and entering!" they heard a police office call. Steven gasped,as he started to cry. He knew what was coming, as he held tighter onto Brendan.

"Steven, it's okay; shh" Brendan held him tighter, just as the sound of the door being kicked open. As Brendan shook his head, in fright. As he held onto Steven just as tight, he doesn't want to go back there.

Their door busted open, with two police officers storming in.

...

"Get out of here!" one police officer snarled, as they forcefully grabbed Brendan.

"No! Get of him! Steven cried, as he held onto him though the police officer's were stronger. Brendan was only wearing his shorts, as they dragged him out of bed.

"Don't take him away from me again!" Steven cried, as he jumped out of bed. As they pushed Brendan up against the wall and put on his hand-cuffs.

"No, you're hurting him!" Steven cried some more. As they pushed him back.

"Hey! He has got a broken leg!" Brendan tried to push the police of him, though they dragged him back.

"Be quite Brendan" one of the police officers ordered.

...

As they pull him away from the bedroom and towards the door. With Steven running behind them, forgetting about the pain for a second or two.

"Don't! Don't take him away, you will hurt him again!" Steven cried, as he collapsed on the floor again. The police officers slammed the door, Brendan was still trying to escape as he knocked on the window.

Steven rushed over, as he put his hand over his which was on the other side of this glass, though the car drove of moments later.

...

When Brendan got shoved back into his cell, he sat on his bed and just broke-down. He doesn't know who or why they grassed him up. It wasn't fair and something Brendan does know now is that he is forever wrapped in chains.

_Fin_


End file.
